warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Burnedstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Burnedstar NightClan.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:34, September 27, 2010 Hello Burnedstar, I am the beaurcrat of Warriors Fanon. We are always happy to have new users. I hope we see you here a lot. If you need any help asked me or Smoketail88 or Sir Rock of help. Aniju Aura 02:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) One, That is an AWESOME cat that you have. Two, Im fairly new at this, What is a Fanon and is NightClan allowed here? A Fanon is a fan fiction site meaning we write stories, make up new Clans, warriors and role play. NightClan is welcome here so you can make them and any other Clan you like, just don't use someone else's clan or characters. However we aren't allowed to use pictures from Warriors Wiki because they will get made. So we have our own pictures we use to make characters with. You can fidn them here on Pictures Layouts. We are working on Clan symbols too. Aniju Aura 02:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. ... May i call you my friend? O and one more thing, is it ok if i keep the Burnedstar picture thats on my profile? Yeah you can keep the picture. Also it is a litle confusing if you only talk on you user page so next time leave a message on the other person so they know you wish to talk to them. We also have role playing Clans too. You can be a cat from one of the Clans and role play as them too. Whe have four Clans for role playing called IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. Aniju Aura 02:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Can i be Burnedheart of OceanClan? Okay add the cat is and make an article for him or her.Aniju Aura 02:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am Sir Rock. I often work here and I also work a bit at Warrior Cat Wiki. You can work there too. It is low in users and we don't have many article for the famous cats in Warriors. It woul dbe nice if you joined and started working there. Sir Rock 02:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I am really new at makeing articles, that is why its so small. That's okay, if the cats hasn't done much yet the article will be small. It will grow as you use him more in role playing. Do you need any help with him or do you know who to use templates and add pictures?Aniju Aura 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Aniju i need a little help. Burnedheart is this loyal cat to OceanClan, who has only one true friend, Stormheart(She-cat) I cant think of how to make them meet, or how to even consider him Loyal. Can you help me with a story line of Burnedheart?